


【浩珉】Tokyo

by Gevjon2618



Category: 206218
Genre: M/M, tvxq - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 23:10:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevjon2618/pseuds/Gevjon2618





	【浩珉】Tokyo

——---------------------------——

 

I saw it bloom   
Like Tokyo in the spring

1.  
郑允浩出去采购食材的时候沈昌珉就乐得窝在家里披着毯子翻看他们的社交软件相册，从粉丝知道的翻到他们私下常用的。  
如果说他们的ins账号还能勉勉强强看到对方的影子的话，他们私下用的软件相册里就是彻底没有对方的存在。郑允浩本着随时都不在网络上乱说话的原则干脆就不发照片，头像也是系统默认的灰色小人。沈昌珉比他好些，头像设置成自己的照片，相册里时常会上传一些随手拍的风景。  
他上传一张东京的樱花，眯着眼挑了个滤镜。

前两天睡觉前他们聊起以前的事，郑允浩像是突然想起来了什么，翻个身抱着昏昏欲睡的沈昌珉凑在他耳朵边上讲。  
“我好像这么多年都没跟你说过，你跟了我第一年的时候智慧一直不放心，专门找我谈过话。她跟我说哥啊你可不能耽误了人家珉珉，你到底有没有那么喜欢他？”  
“我说我当然喜欢他，呀你这丫头跟谁站一边儿呢。她说你什么软件上都没有珉珉，要不是你跟我说我都不知道你们什么时候在一起的，根本看不出来你喜欢他嘛。”  
沈昌珉闭着眼睛笑，“那你怎么跟智慧解释的？”  
郑允浩说着捉过他的手用自己的手包住，“我跟她说我社交软件上也没有她啊，又不是非要发出来让别人看到的才是喜欢。”  
过了一会儿郑允浩又说，“不过昌朵，你到底是多久开始喜欢我的？”  
沈昌珉几乎在他话音刚落的时候就翻身背过去，“好困，睡了睡了。”  
于是郑允浩忍不住笑出声音，被子里沈昌珉的腿要往后蹬他，被他的腿缠住一动也不能动。

智慧倒是无论什么时候都很积极地和昌珉互动，刚刚上传的樱花又被顶着小恩彩头像的年轻妈妈及时点赞评论。  
“樱花开得这么早？真漂亮！”  
“是啊，”昌珉抬头看到郑允浩拎着两大口袋的食材关门，他笑着指了指桌子上早就给人准备好了的水果才接着低下头去回复，“不知不觉就开了。”  
“回复谁呢那么开心？”郑允浩把中午要用的食材挑出来，其他收拾好放冰箱里。他当然全然不是粉丝之间盛传的厨房黑洞，厨房黑洞不能够像他一样熟练地把两大袋东西归置妥当。  
“呀舞台君主，连你妹妹我也不能回复了？”沈昌珉看着他端着水果挤过来，于是不情不愿地腾出一点位置，郑允浩把一块蜜瓜塞进他嘴里，然后拿起自己的漫画书，非要挤在沈昌珉身边看。  
沈昌珉被他挤得受不了要起来去做饭，郑允浩赶紧拿手把人箍住，也不管沈昌珉一个劲儿抗议一般地推他，眼睛始终没离了那漫画书。  
“离吃饭还早呢，让我抱会儿。”

于是昌珉终于老老实实地丢开手机又开始窝在狭小的空间里打瞌睡，郑允浩把他滑上去的毛衣轻轻拉下来，中途伸手进去胡乱揉了一把昌珉的肚子，心里盘算着带这孩子去哪里吃点好的。

2.  
他们第一次到日本的时候理所应当被带去参观了彩虹大桥。  
去的时候是春天，他们刚刚准备在日本出道。三个人在前面有些惊奇并且热烈地议论和喊叫，郑允浩和沈昌珉拖在后面看着他们一个劲儿往前跑有些好笑。他们时不时地需要加快自己的步伐以便追上前面的三个队友，可他们仍旧两个人一并走着，没有加入前面热闹又愉快的打闹的意思。  
河岸两边是开着的樱花和纷繁的游人群，他们走在其中，昌珉伸手接住了一朵花，反手别在了郑允浩耳际。允浩没忍住笑，抖抖脑袋之后拿韩语小声地吐槽，“…你这家伙！”  
昌珉看着河里的游船和不远处晴空之下的彩虹大桥，然后回头看向一直在他身边的他的队长哥哥，脸上的表情像极了大量练习之后耍赖要哥哥陪他去吃猪排饭一样。  
“哥，我们下次挣了钱就坐船过彩虹大桥吧？”  
他不确定他在这个时候是不是应该提出这样一个要求，虽然身为一个忙内他当然可以孩子气和撒娇，但是他总是觉得自己把压力和包袱都一股脑丢给允浩哥是件本质上令人讨厌的事，于是允浩敏锐地感受到他身边的小卷毛心里有些许不安。  
“好，下次哥和你一起坐船。”允浩捞住小卷毛的手，拉着他也开始奔跑起来，温热的风吹在他们脸上。

他们去浅草寺求签许愿。等昌珉混在人群里努力地挤出来的时候相较他而言不省心多了的聒噪的队员们已经又开始了新一轮的喧哗。  
“我刚刚许愿是我要长命百岁！”  
“我是要挣很多钱哈哈哈！”  
“喂你太直接了吧？允浩哥呢？允浩哥许的什么愿望？”他们看向郑允浩，而沈昌珉像是想起来什么一样突然出声，“这个…说出来就不准了吧？”  
“呀忙内你什么意思？！我们刚刚已经说了哎！”几个人作势就要来挠他痒痒，他一下子笑起来，郑允浩赶紧好笑地把他拉到身后。  
“没关系的，我许了两个愿，有一个说出来也一定会准的哦。”允浩放在身后的手坚定地握住他的手，他有些紧张地回握，就听见允浩一下子认真起来的声音。  
“我许的愿是东方神起的五个人一定会一直在一起。”  
“呀真无聊…还以为是什么劲爆的消息…”另外三个又哄笑着闹成一团，郑允浩温柔地看着他们闹，沈昌珉在他身后探着头，郑允浩侧过脸看他，于是他一下子把头缩回去也笑起来。  
他们一直牵着手，回去的时候对他们未知的未来仍然满怀近乎幼稚的乐观。

后来他们能够停下往前跑着的脚步，说起当年的愿望时已经是零九年那个过分炎热的夏天。  
郑允浩夜间练习完回房间的时候房间里关着灯，沈昌珉坐在自己的床上，依靠窗外透进来的光郑允浩看到他伸着一双长腿，微笑地等待着自己。  
“走吧，”沈昌珉跳下来拉住他的手，“anation之后我们也许再也不会来日本了。”  
郑允浩看到沈昌珉猫一样努力笑着的表情和轻快的语气，他们终于一起逃跑了一整夜，他们终于有时间坐船去彩虹大桥。  
远处燃放着盛夏的烟火，他们抬头就能看见日本寻常人家平凡快乐又深情的祈福。  
“哥记不记得第一年的时候我们去浅草寺许愿的事？”  
“记得。”郑允浩回过头来看他的小同伴，不知不觉间昌珉已经有他那么高，昌珉靠着他们的船边，手伸出去拂动夜里冰凉的河水。  
“说出来的愿望都不准！”他忽然有点近乎恶狠狠地得出结论，郑允浩知道他在对那三个人进行无理取闹的诅咒，于是有点无奈又无能为力地笑起来，“昌珉呐…”  
“所以哥，”昌珉努力地瞪着郑允浩，声音掩饰不住地发颤和失落，“我那个愿望，还有你剩下的那个愿望，我们都一定不要说出来好不好？”  
郑允浩看着他一副断绝心事的表情，拿出自己最后那点温柔轻轻揉着昌珉的脑袋，一点一点让面前这个跟在他身后必须过早长大的男孩子因为不安而绷紧的神经放松一点。

郑允浩当然记得他在之前节目里说想要带着恋人到彩虹大桥，而他说这句话的原因不过是当时突然想到刚刚来日本的时候身边那个小家伙的愿望。现在他们正在经过彩虹大桥，他和昌珉都努力睁大了眼睛，要把眼前的一切尽可能地记下来。  
于是他们沉默，目送装着彩灯的桥体逐渐离他们远去，他看着昌珉背过去使劲儿揉了揉眼睛。  
他最后只是苦笑着说：“哥怎么敢说出来。”

3.  
那几年的他们实在不适合冷静下来纠结那些愿望不愿望的事情，他们饮酒、争吵、冷战，又从一次次濒临崩溃的关系中重新找到某种奇异的平衡，把他们的关系继续维持下去。  
那个时候郑允浩经常在过量酒精的刺激气味中做一些有些不切实际的樱花味道的梦。  
他总是梦见沈昌珉还是小孩子的样子，头毛柔柔顺顺，举着冰淇淋笑嘻嘻地朝他跑过来，嘴里翻来覆去说的都是郑允浩我喜欢你。  
郑允浩？郑允浩我告诉你，我超喜欢你喔。梦里的小孩儿脑袋上别着一朵樱花，向他伸出手，要拉着他像他小时候拉着小孩儿一样，近乎放肆地向未来的灼眼白光里跑去。  
“呀，哥的愿望实现了。”梦里的郑允浩温柔地笑起来。  
他醒过来的时候是凌晨，剧烈头痛之下他仍然发现自己周身被仔细收拾过，昌珉的房门死死关着，他床头杯子里的水已经凉透。  
他有些后知后觉地想起来，别人时过境迁一笔烂账，他怎么可以算在昌珉头上。  
于是他咬紧被子从喉咙里发出压抑的低吼，他懊恼于他的温柔被他全都丢进的梦里樱花盛开的东京春天。

他们又搬到一床去住，郑允浩又被沈昌珉不规矩的睡姿惊醒的时候终于学会把人乱动的手收拢在自己怀里再昏昏睡去。

第二年春天的时候昌珉窝在被子里懒洋洋地说有点想去看樱花，他期待地望着郑允浩，计划着周末去植物园的事情。  
郑允浩把他从床上拉起来，有点好笑地顺手把他的炸毛给挨个按下去，“我们去看最漂亮的樱花怎么样？”  
“去哪儿？”昌珉有点摸不着头脑。  
“练习室。”  
等沈昌珉反应过来他的意思的时候自然而然瞪大了眼睛，郑允浩开玩笑一样轻轻摇晃着他的肩膀：“你清醒一点，我是说我们开始做准备，明年重回日本看你的东京樱花没错。”  
等沈昌珉彻底消化完这条信息的时候他们已经在去练习室的路上了，郑允浩看着他一路精彩纷呈的表情终于又在空窗许久之后觉得事情变得有趣起来，于是故意逗他，“怎么的？没休息够？”  
沈昌珉扭过头去认真地看着郑允浩：“我的愿望马上会继续实现了。”  
郑允浩恍然大悟一般看着他笑，笑得他脸上一阵发热，别过脸去咳嗽两声。  
“原来我们昌珉的愿望也是东方神起呀，我这个做哥的好感动。”  
沈昌珉脸红了半天，仍然与郑允浩一并往前走着，郑允浩看他不好意思自己心情好得很，也不打扰他，在他身边颇有些自在的意味。  
然后郑允浩听到身边一个微如蚊蚋的声音小心翼翼地打破了他自在的平静，“不完全是。”  
“什么？”  
“也…跟你有关。”  
现在表情精彩纷呈的变成了郑允浩，沈昌珉说完了就低下头，后来的许多年他一直为错过了郑允浩当时极其丰富的表情感到无比遗憾。郑允浩看着旁边这个语出惊人的弟弟一时间生怕自己理解错了意思，不由得仔细揣测起来，直到低着头的昌珉再度抬起头看到他想笑又不敢笑又怕误会又要忙着压住自己的兴奋最终变得手足无措的哥哥，他们两个人才面对面一起捧腹大笑起来。  
“昌珉，”郑允浩目不斜视地看着前面，他们并肩往前走，“谢谢。”  
“怎么突然说谢谢？”昌珉有些奇怪地看着他。  
“我的愿望实现了。”

沈昌珉记得到日本的第一年，他们去浅草寺许愿。  
那天祈福的人很多，另外三个队员跑得快走在前面，允浩留在他身边一路牵着他。他有点不好意思地说允浩哥不用管我了先去排队吧我一会儿就跟上来，允浩看了他一眼之后没说什么把他拉得更紧，过了一会儿才闷闷地开腔：“我怕你走丢。”  
他刚想反驳我都那么大了丢不了，看着身前帮他围出一片空间的哥哥就又把话憋了回去。  
允浩大他不过两岁，从他们认识的十岁刚出头开始一直照顾着他。他总是喜欢在允浩的身后注视着面前这个总是无所不能的哥哥那一股让世界也要惊奇的蓬勃的冲劲儿，或者说更多的时候他总是被允浩护在身后，他的哥哥的身影出现在他全部视野里。  
允浩总是拉着他的手往前走的那一个，那时还是顺毛的昌珉心想，忙内可以耍赖，一直让哥哥拉着，粘着哥哥往前走也是个不错的选择。  
他的愿望是和有郑允浩在的东方神起一起奔跑下去。那个时候郑允浩拉着他在樱花树底下一边笑一边跑实在太过于让他印象深刻，深刻到多年以后朴有天跟他单独谈话告诉他必须站队的时候，他脑子里除了图穷匕见的警报还有郑允浩那张对外老是忙着炫酷不化妆时却异常温柔的脸。  
他一双鹿眼瞪着面前马上要撕破脸皮的队友，说没什么别的原因，我喜欢郑允浩，我站他那边。  
朴有天好笑地叹了一口气，“幼稚。”于是幼稚的沈昌珉没别的话可说，拉开椅子走了出去。

4.  
后来他们再回到东京的时候会半夜瞒着经纪人去一些位置偏僻的居酒屋。  
“喝点什么？”昌珉已经轻车熟路地翻看着菜单。  
“你还记得我上次喝的味道吗？我要那个。”  
“麻烦要一瓶哈密瓜味的波子汽水，还有清酒…哥想吃什么？”  
郑允浩看着灯光下认真计划食物搭配的弟弟微笑，“波子汽水就可以了。”  
“你那么积极来一趟居酒屋就为了波子汽水？”沈昌珉点好自己的食物，有点诧异地抬头。  
“…也不是，是因为怕你晚上出门呆那么久不安全，陪你来嘛。”郑允浩在变得越来越放松，如果说前几年沈昌珉还能感受到他身上凛冽与肃杀的话，这两年他倒是越发地柔软直白起来。  
“郑允浩你下次最好找一个借口让我现在比较方便接着你的话说下去。”昌珉恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼把脸朝向别处。  
“哦，好。”郑允浩露出温柔的，猫眯一样的笑容，“我们昌朵又害羞了。”  
过了一会儿他才发现，昌珉怕他肚子空空胃不舒服，帮他点了一份热气腾腾的鳗鱼饭。于是他彻底玩心大起要逗一逗面前这个在他身边怎么也长不大的孩子。

“昌朵你在暗示我吗？”  
“你闭嘴可以吗？”  
只用一句话，昌珉的脸就完全红透了。

说到后来被搬上舞台的鳗鱼饭，事实上小沈那些令人头疼的爱心鳗鱼饭还是郑允浩帮忙吃的多。最开始工作人员们还能在后台经常看到沈昌珉抱着伴舞姐姐们送的樱花小饼干和糯米糍幸福地缩在沙发里一边看书一边啃，郑允浩就坐在他身边吭哧吭哧一丝不苟地吃掉鳗鱼饭。  
关系真好啊，他们带着欣赏的笑容看着沙发上两个异常和谐的组合成员。因为知道他们两个之前比别人艰难了那么点，所以对待他们的时候也格外的疼爱一些。  
不过后来郑允浩学会了抢食，这逼得沈昌珉每每只剩两块饼干的时候都如临大敌神情紧张，郑允浩好笑地看着他，冲他摊开手。  
沈昌珉想了想笑出声来，他像小时候耍赖皮一样把两块饼干各咬一口，然后神气地看着面前的郑允浩。郑允浩跟着笑出声音，心无挂碍地伸手拿了一块就塞进嘴里。  
他们果不其然听到门口的工作人员们爆发出一阵善意的哄笑。  
“关系真好。”他们又在反复地感叹。  
沈昌珉红着脸看一眼郑允浩，嘟嘟囔囔地说着真是饿疯了啊，然后赶紧缩在一边看书去了。  
郑允浩冲着门口扬着声音说饼干真的很好吃啊，等工作人员们各自归位之后再挤到沙发上去揽着沈昌珉的腰习惯性的揉揉捏捏。  
“下次不当着他们面吃了嘛。”  
沈昌珉看着书哼一声，过一会儿看他百无聊赖地挤在自己身边玩手机，于是想起什么似的问他，“你喜欢吃这个饼干啊？那我下次让他们多带点。”  
“也不是很喜欢，”郑允浩开始玩沈昌珉推荐给他的游戏，“味道有点淡，不好吃。”  
“不好吃你还吃得那么积极。”沈昌珉好气又好笑地拿手肘顶郑允浩的肚子，于是他腰上那只手自然而然地缩回来抱住了他的手臂。  
“因为是昌朵吃的东西嘛…哎你别动我这关要输了！”

所以沈昌珉看到郑允浩公然在美食品尝任务上打起自己这边的柿饼的主意时也只是意思意思做个不甘心的样子。  
彼时他甚至都懒得掩饰眼底清亮明朗的笑意。

他们因为兵役要分开的那年策划了一首关于他们两个人的歌，词作者例行公事一样仔细询问郑允浩怎么描述他们之间的感情。  
郑允浩反过来微笑着看着他，“你知道东京的樱花哪一日开吗？”  
词作者抬起头来看着面前这个有趣的男人，“愿闻其详。”  
“我一直想记住樱花开放的那个确切日期来着，可是年年都在忙，想起来注意的时候花已经到处都开满了。我和昌珉第一次来东京就去了彩虹大桥，那个时候樱花刚刚开，昌珉还瘦瘦小小的是个孩子。我拉着他的手，他就跟着我，我们两个一起跑向那个时候完全就是一片混沌的未来。”  
“他那会儿胆子小，毕竟是个有点害羞的男孩儿，但是也随时都跟在我后面，从来没有退缩过。我第一次拉着他跑去看樱花我也紧张，生怕他甩开我的手，紧张得手心都冒了汗。不过如你所见，他没有甩开我，他和我一起经历了那么多事情，我其实很开心身边一直都有他在。”

“我们不知不觉拉着手走过了那么多年，等反应过来的时候已经分不开了。”

词作者看一眼窗外，大片的樱花在阳光下盛开。年轻的情侣在樱花树下奔跑着，要把花瓣吹到对方的头上。服务生新送来的咖啡伴侣是樱花形状的，郑允浩和词作者相视一笑，然后丢了两块进自己的杯子里。  
“昌珉老不让我多吃糖。”郑允浩甚至有闲心笑着抱怨一句。

The baby blue skies  
Broke’em in for the first time  
As it opened right before my very eyes


End file.
